Chopin danse la Polka
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Après avoir marché des heures dans le froid glacial des montagnes, ils dorment tous. Sauf Polka, que le souvenir qu'elle s'est soudainement remémoré a profondément ébranlé. Frédéric est la seule personne qui peut la rassurer.


Après des heures de marche dans le vent et la neige, Polka, Frédéric, Picolo et Salsa étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver dans la grisante chaleur du refuge.

Les deux enfants dormaient dans les lits alors que la jeune fille et l'homme s'étaient allongés devant le foyer, enroulés dans d'épaisses couvertures. Picolo et Salsa ronflaient, la respiration calme de Frédéric tombait sur la nuque de Polka qui fixait le feu, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ce souvenir lui était revenu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rendue si triste ? Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais présage quant à leur futur à tous ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille était gonflé dans sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Cette sensation glaciale qui venait du plus profond de son être se répandait dans tout son corps, provoquant de violents frissons. Elle se redressa, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Frédéric, et se rapprocha de l'âtre brulant, la couverture étroitement serrée autour de ses épaules. Rien à faire.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle était surprise, elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, et pourtant de rivières salées dévalaient son visage. Son corps se mit à tressauter avec ses sanglots.

-Polka ?

La voix endormie résonna dans son dos, et elle essaya de se reprendre avant de se retourner et d'offrir un grand sourire au pianiste.

-Je vous ai réveillé ? Excusez-moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Polka, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je ne pleure pas.

Ses yeux gonflés et les traces de larmes sur ses joues la trahissaient facilement. Devant le visage concerné de son ami, la jeune fille perdit son sourire, et les sanglots revinrent en puissance, accompagné du froid glacial.

-Je …

Frédéric se redressa et vint à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser le dos d'un geste rassurant, tout en chuchotant dans son oreille.

-Chut, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas. Frédéric, je ne sais pas, j'ai si froid !

Elle encercla à son tour le corps de son ami, de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait son corps trembler sous l'effet de la température. Elle serrait de plus en plus, tout en mouillant l'épaule de l'homme avec ses pleurs, qui lui resserrait aussi son étreinte. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Il se mit à frotter énergétiquement les bras de la jeune fille, cherchant à la réchauffer avec la friction. Polka pleurait toujours, elle réfugia sa tête dans le creux du cou de Frédéric, et elle se calma soudain.

-Polka ?

-Vous êtes si chaud.

La jeune fille colla son visage contre la peau du pianiste qui n'osait plus bouger. Les mains de l'adolescente vinrent se placer derrière sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux, cherchant cette chaleur humaine si réconfortante. Frédéric, ne sachant que faire, la laissait, tenant toujours Polka par les bras. Les mains de cette dernière quittèrent la chevelure ébène de l'homme pour prendre son visage, le sien remonta également et ils se retrouvèrent joue contre joue. Frédéric François Chopin commençait à bruler …

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Polka caressait le visage du pianiste avec ses lèvres, elle semblait en transe. Elle revint à elle quand, malencontreusement, elle les posa sur celles de l'homme. Le contact l'électrifia, et elle recommença, encore et encore, quittant sa bouche pour mieux y revenir et ressentir cette vague de chaleur. Cela fit perdre la tête à Frédéric.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Polka pour mieux l'attirée à lui, et il se mit à l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle lui rendait ses baisers, maladroitement certes, mais c'était la meilleur chose qu'elle ai jamais faite. Frédéric passa une main dans sa chevelure d'or, emportant l'espère ce châle qu'elle portait toujours, et plaça l'autre au bas de son dos pour coller son corps au sien. La soudaine proximité surprit Polka qui ouvrit la bouche involontairement, et le pianiste en profita pour y introduire sa langue et y caresser celle de la jeune fille. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et lui se mit à lui rendre l'attention. Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle ne pleurait plus.

-Frédéric …

-Chut. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, chuchota-t-il en désignant les enfants qui dormaient.

Elle hocha la tête vivement et plongea à nouveau vers ses lèvres, tout en essayant de lui enlever son manteau. Il l'aida, le vêtement tomba vite au sol, et il tira sur le nœud de la robe qu'elle portait. Elle enlevait les boutons de son corsage, sans jamais séparer leur bouche. Chopin, tout en continuant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements gênant, descendit pour mieux embrasser le cou de la jeune fille qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'il ai un meilleur accès. Il suçotait la peau blanche, la léchait, la faisant vibrer de plaisir. Enfin la robe glissa le long des bras de l'adolescente, dénudant ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il caressa d'abord ses bras, alors que sa bouche descendait inexorablement vers ses seins.

Mais elle prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains pour un autre baiser fiévreux. Elle se sépara de lui à contre cœur, pour mieux lui enlever sa chemise. Le tissu immaculé rejoignit très vite le manteau sur le sol poussiéreux. Tous deux à moitié nus, Frédéric la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour coller leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre. Polka faillit laisser échapper un gémissement, mais elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Le pianiste se pencha et prit un téton entre ses lèvres, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put retenir un petit glapissement de plaisir. Il le suçota légèrement, avant de jouer avec le bout de sa langue. Il prit l'autre entre son index et son pouce, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. De la sueur commençait à apparaître sur le front de la jeune fille, elle lui offrait sa poitrine sans s'en rendre compte.

-Frédéric, Frédéric …

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, pour la faire taire. Il ne voulait Vraiment pas que Salsa et Picolo se réveillent maintenant. Leurs ronflements indiquaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Une des mains du pianiste se faufila sous les pans de la robe pour trouver les lacets qui retenaient les bas qu'elle portait. Elle essayait de faire de même avec le pantalon de l'homme, mais elle n'arrivait à rien, avec ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main sous sa robe, l'autre caressant son sein … Finalement, il la repoussa gentiment au sol alors qu'il faisait glisser le tissu blanc le long de ses fines jambes. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir quand il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de la caresser à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Des perles de sueur commençaient à apparaitre sur son front.

Elle agrippa les cheveux noirs de Frédéric et l'attira un peu violement à elle. Elle l'embrassa farouchement, avant de chuchoter dans son oreille :

-J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant.

Se disant, elle se mit à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Il le fit descendre jusqu'à mi-mollet avant de faire de même avec les dessous de Polka. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, ils étaient tous les deux à bout, il s'enfonça doucement en elle. Il se doutait que c'était sa première fois, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger, l'expression de douleur qu'elle arborait le lui interdisait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, haletant.

-Frédéric …

Il hocha la tête, et avec le plus de précaution qu'il pouvait, il commença à bouger très lentement en elle. Elle était si étroite, si chaude ! Bientôt, ses hanches s'accordèrent à ses mouvements, il comprit qu'il pouvait accélérer, et il ne se fit pas prier. Le rythme devint de plus en plus rapide, ils n'entendaient plus rien à part leur souffle erratique et leur propre sang qui battait à leurs oreilles. Polka entoura les hanches du pianiste de ses jambes, afin de mieux le rencontrer. Elle répétait son nom encore et encore, comme un mantra :

-Frédéric, Frédéric, Frédéric …

Il ne pouvait pas parler, le plaisir le submergeait complètement, et la vue de Polka allongée sur le sol, pratiquement nue, les cheveux étalés autour d'elle comme un halo doré, répétant son nom à lui, l'hypnotisait.

Polka eut un petit cri étranglé qu'elle essaya en vain de contenir, et ses murs se resserrèrent autour de son membre, et il ne tint plus, il vint en elle, arquant tout son corps pour être au plus profond de son être.

Il retomba sur elle tout en faisant attention ne pas lui faire de mal. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Frédéric embrassa Polka avec toute la tendresse et la passion dont il était capable alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Il se retira enfin d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés, nichant son visage dans son cou.

-Ca va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, je comprends.

-Je … Je ne sais pas moi-même.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant d'autres longues minutes. Il savourait sa présence, son souffle chaud sur sa peau la réconfortait.

-Frédéric ? Et maintenant ?

-Je ne t'avais jamais vue de cette manière, l'idée d'être ainsi avec toi ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi.

Elle sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je tiens tellement à toi, Frédéric Chopin.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller, et tandis qu'elle faisait de même, il installa leur couche pour terminer leur nuit, comme si de rien n'était.

Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, écoutant battre leur cœur, et le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par Salsa et Picolo qui se disputaient.

Ils eurent d'autres nuits, pas assez nombreuse à leur goût, et personne ne sut jamais rien.


End file.
